


The Hamilton Family

by orphan_account



Series: Hamilton FNAF [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton is circus baby, Death, Gen, James Hamilton Jr. gets scooped, James Hamilton Sr. is Springtrap, Modern AU, Rachel Faucette is Ballora, The Afton Family (Five Nights at Freddy's), fnaf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Hamilton Family is a happy family, it’s normal-or is it? When James Hamilton Sr. starts to opens pizzerias, find out on how the family was killed.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & James Hamilton Jr. (c.1753-1786), Rachel Faucette Buck/James Hamilton Sr. (c.1718-1799)
Series: Hamilton FNAF [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937269
Kudos: 11





	1. Alexander Hamilton’s Death

Alex woke up in a hurry and was excited to get ready. As he ran down the stairs he bumped into his older brother, James.

”What’s got you in a hurry, Alex?” James asked.

”Dad said that he can take me to work today!” Alex said excitedly.

”Really?” James said with his eyebrows raised.

”Yep!” Alex said excitedly.

”Well, I’m pretty sure that mom wants you to eat breakfast first though.” James pointed out.

Alex nodded and went to the dining room to eat some scrambled eggs. Soon James Hamilton Sr. came into the room.   
“Hi, dad!” Alex said as he finished his eggs.

”Hi there son, ready to go?” His father asked smiling.

Alex grinned. “Yep!” He then looked at his father’s purple hat that was on top of him. “Dad, can I wear your hat?”

”Sure Alex.” James Sr took off his hat and placed it on top of Alex’s head.

”Come on, Alex.” His father said as they went to leave.

”Leaving so soon?” His mother-Rachel Faucette - asked.

”Yep.” James Sr said as he kissed Rachel on the cheek. “See you later love,” 

“See you later James.” Rachel said as she returned the kiss.

Soon they arrived at Fazbears Pizzeria.

”Dad, can I go explore?” Alex asked.

”Sure thing, just don’t go near Circus Baby.” James said.

”But why can’t I go play with Circus Baby?” Alex asked confused.

”Just don’t go near it.” James said as he went off to work. Soon Alex walked around the pizzeria, soon he saw Circus Baby.   
“Dad isn’t watching,” Alex said as he walked near the animatronic. As he walked closer, he saw that Circus Baby was holding an ice cream in one hand.

Alex went close to it and was about to look at the ice cream a bit closer when suddenly, Circus Baby’s blue eyes turned black and a claw appeared from Circus Baby’s stomach and grabbed Alex’s torso.

Alex screamed. “Dad! Help me!” Suddenly the claw pulled Alex into Circus Baby and then Circus Baby’s stomach closed trapping Alex inside.

Soon James Sr ran into the room as soon as he had heard the screaming.

”Alex?!” James Sr said he then looked at Circus Baby. “No-no-no.” He said as he desperately tried to get Alex back.   
  


What he didn’t know that was Alex was stuck inside of Circus Baby and had died of Circus Baby due to dehydration and starvation.

This was how Alexander Hamilton died


	2. Rachel Faucette’s Death

Rachel couldn’t believe her ears.

”I’m sorry, what did you say?” She asked horrified.

”I’m saying that Alex died Rachel.” Her husband James said. Rachel just let that sit in her mind. 

_No-no-not her son._ Rachel’s world felt like it was falling apart.   
“Ho-how?” Rachel managed to asked.

”Circus Baby.” Was all James said.

Circus Baby. Rachel felt horrified and sad and she then said. “I-I need to go take a drive, James.” James nodded and Rachel went to go get her car keys.

As she drove down a lane, she was sobbing so much, her youngest son, was dead, as she drove down another lane, she didn’t see where she saw going and suddenly, she saw a truck honking it’s horn at her, she immediately tried to turn her car, trying to avoid getting hit.

Luckily she didn’t got hit by the truck, but instead she went off the lane and her car crashed, crushing her inside, as she opened her eyes, her vision was blurry, there was blood everywhere and she heard ambulance noises coming from a distance, she wasn’t sure how long had it been, but she soon closed her eyes as darkness overtook her.

James Sr was worried. His wife hadn’t come back for a while and he was worried something had happened to her. He soon got a phone call from an unknown number.   
“Hello?” He asked tentatively.

”Are you Ms. Faucette’s husband?” The person asked, there was noises over the phone.

”Uh, yes.” James said.

”I’m sorry to say this but your wife got into a car accident and was killed, we couldn’t save her. I am sorry for your loss.” James just stared at the phone in shock and horror took over him.

When Rachel opened her eyes, she saw she was in a different place. The weird thing was she couldn’t open her eyes.

”What?” She asked to herself. “I guess I’m stuck here now.”

This was how Rachel Faucette died and how she became Ballora.


	3. The Death of James Hamilton Sr

James was sneaking around the pizzeria.

He had to be careful, since the animatronics were walking around, and inside the animatronics were souls of the missing children he had slaughtered. 

Then an idea lit up.   
  


He then went to grab an axe to cover up the evidence. Once he got an axe he charged and began destroying the animatronics, he began crackling when he broke Chica. As soon as he had finished, he was laughing maniacally, when suddenly spirits of the children he had killed rose from the animatronics.

James felt himself gulp when he started running when the ghosts started chasing him.   
Soon, he had found his suit he would wear to lure children in to kill. He went into his suit and when the missing children caught up to him, he began laughing even more manically when suddenly something snapped.   
  
Blood came out as the spring locks snapped his body.

James was screaming as the spirits just watched, doing nothing.

He screamed for his friend Philip Schuyler to help, but he knew he was not there since there friendship broke off when he had killed his daughter Eliza.

Soon, he felt the light dim out of his eyes as he kneeled against the floor as he closed his eyes.

This was how James Hamilton Sr died


	4. James Jr's Death

**Please note that this is my au of FNAF and not the actual game.**

James signed.

He had just gotten a job at Sister Location on a nightshift as a nightguard and would you believe his misfortune! The animatronics are alive and are apparently trying to kill him. So he somehow survived for four nights, and now, he was on his fifth night.

"Hello, Eggs Benedict." The hand unit said.

James groaned. For some reason the hand unit had malfunctioned and called him Eggs Benedict which was super annoying. James then went through a vent, you heard that right, a vent since in Sister Location you have to go through a vent to get to places. And now he had to check on Circus Baby. As he crawled through the vents, he thought he heard a voice. _What?_ He thought but shrugged it off, once he had made it and saw that Circus Baby was still there, he signed. 

A while back, Circus Baby had killed his little brother, Alex, and boy did he missed him. He misses his entire family, he misses his mom, his brother and his father who had disappeared thirty years ago. As he looked up, he said "I miss you Alex.", he then was about to leave when he heard a voice.

"James?"

He froze. That sounded like his brother's voice. He turned around but he didn't see anyone. 

"James?" said Alex's voice again.

James then looked around saying "Alex? Where are you?" 

"Over here," Alex said. He then turned to look at Circus Baby behind him. He screamed but Circus Baby said, "Calm down James!"

"And tell me why to calm down!" James demanded as he was panicking.

"You don't recognize your _own_ brother?" Circus Baby asked.

James froze, no, it couldn't be.

"Alex?" He asked.

Circus Baby smiled, "Hi brother."

James felt tears running as he hugged him. "What about mom?"

"She's here too," Alex said.

James couldn't believe that but he then heard Ballora's singing. He turned around and saw Ballora dancing towards them but not attacking him.

"Hello, James," Ballora said in his mother's voice.

"Mom?" James said in disbelief.

"Yes, it's me, your mother." his mom said.

James smiled and hugged his mother. 

Soon after talking for a bit, he had to get back to his shift.

Soon after he heard his brother's voice. 

James was confused at this so he followed his voice.

Soon he had made it to the scooping room.

"Alex? What's going on?" He asked. Soon he saw at the controls was Ennard. 

"Don't worry James," Ennard said with Alex's voice. "This will only hurt for a moment."

Soon the scooper then went through his body, scooped out his organs.

James just stared in shock as he felt everything going dark.

But later on, when he woke up, he was confused he was still alive but then realized that Ennard was in him and had a bit of rotting skin on one eye,

This was how James Hamilton Jr died.


End file.
